


In the Burning Room

by miaomiao2016



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao2016/pseuds/miaomiao2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine this will happen in the UEFA Champions League or the Copa America or... whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Burning Room

Sitting in the bar, James already gets bored. He is not familiar with this city, and his teammates are not here. People around him make terrible noise, makes him thinking about living.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling catches James, making him believe that something good is going to happen. He looks back, and the good thing does happen.  
  
James catches sight of a familiar, David Luiz, which makes him happy and a little embarrassed when he slips back to his memories, thinking about what happened before.  
  
There was something going on between them…something really unexpected. He went to see David just for a “thank you”, but they ended up kissing and having sex. Of course that was really sweet, making James smiles every time he thinks about it, but it was almost unreal at the same time, just like a sweet dream. It was unreal.  
  
Right now, David is real—even more than real. David is right here, in front of his eyes, with the unchanged eye-catching hair style and back facing James’ face.  
  
After that night, though they did contact a lot, they haven’t met each other for months. James wonders if he should ask David to come here, besides him. But the next minute, David looks to him.  
  
David seems to be a little surprised. Then he smiles with his eyes fixed on James. “So you are here, alone.” He says with no sound, comes to James.  
  
Alright. James sighs, looks at David pointedly. “How’s everything going?”  
  
“You should know.” David says, kiss James on the forehead. “I still think about that… sometimes I do think about it. But it was all over after all.”  
  
“Yeah,” James sighs: “It is over.”  
  
It’s been a while after the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Everything is over and blown away like ashes in the wind. But they both know in there heart that they won’t forget those things they have been through, the victory, the failure, the sorrow, the tears, and what they did on the night that Brazil beat Columbia.  
  
“So you just finish your game for the day.” David leans to James and whispers. “What about tomorrow?”  
  
James smiles. “I’m gonna rest. Guess you’ll do the same thing.”  
  
“Yeah. Now I’m wondering, what you will do tonight.” David’s voice is low and seductive, send chills down James’ skin.  
  
The thing goes so well, like it is meant to be. They go to James’ room, kiss each other and take off their clothes. When they almost bare, James brings David with him into the bed, let David’s body above his.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening again.” David presses his lips against James’ smiling mysterious eyes and soft cheeks, speaks in a low voice. “You come to me, pretty boy. You’re inviting me to have you and feel you.”  
  
The shyness in James is working, makes him want to draw back. But he forces himself to embrace David tightly, with his arms around David’s neck. He tightens his arms, shortens the distance between their faces.  
  
“Isn’t this what you want? You don’t wanna fuck me? Don’t wanna make love to me?”  
  
David stops James by kissing him. “I want you. You know I want to feel every inch of you. It’s just… so unbelievable. I want to make it slow, thus we can feel each other fully.”  
  
James stares at David smilingly, with his hands on David’s muscular chest, feeling the smooth skin and tight muscle. He loves to make David’s breath getting hotter, since it is all for him.  
  
This man is burning inside just for me. It sounds good. James thinks about it, fingers drawing circles on David’s nipples. His heart is beating so fast that he can hear the beat himself. Oh god I want this to lose control, totally… and never meet the end.  
  
David grasps James’ hand to stop him. “You are being naughty.” David laughs slightly. Then, he licks James’ nipple, that cute little pink thing, sucking it in his full lips.  
James starts to moan. He has his fingers lost in David’s hair, calling his name. “David…”  
  
“What?” David laughs again. His lips are still on James’ nipple. “Want me to stop? Or just going on?”  
  
James holds David’s head, kisses him, sucks his lips and bites his tongue. He lifts his own waist，pressing his belly onto David’s penis. He hears David growls. The voice sounds like deep down in the throat. This man does want him, can’t wait to fuck him. He can’t help himself but smirks.  
  
“Fuck.” David murmurs. He removes James’ underwear. The boy helps him with his own. His penis is already hard and hot, longing to enter this boy—his boy. Though, he doesn’t want to hurt James. He pushes his finger into the sweet little hole, carefully and slowly. “Is it hurt?”  
  
James shakes his head. Tears are in his eyes again, like that night they both won’t forget. “It’s not.” He whispers into David’s ear: “It can’t hurt me since it is you who is doing it. You can’t hurt me since all I want is you.”  
  
David doesn’t say anything about this. Those sweet words of his boy is so touching, make him can’t say even one word. He just holds James in his powerful arm, moistens him and enters him.  
  
James grins his teeth so he won’t scream out because of the hurt. Having David’s penis, that hot big thing, inside him, is achy indeed. At the meantime, he doesn’t want David to stop. Feeling David filling his body is painful but sweet, making him burst out to cry.  
  
“Are you alright?” David lean his head to him, kiss James’ wet eyes. “You are crying again. Though the way you cry is really cute—I mean it, it’s making me terribly worried.”  
  
James laughs. His eyes, full of tears, are flashing. “As long as you don’t leave me at this moment. You have already gotten me. Now just feel more of me.”  
  
“And that’s what I want at this time, the only thing I want—to be inside you.” David kisses his clavicle and sucks it. “Now just relax, okay? I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“You will not.” James tries to relax himself to make it easier for David’s movement. David is thrusting him, hard but steady. The burning hands are on his waist and ass, feels so hot. He can also hear David’s groan. James has never thought a man could be this sexy… and this man belongs to him.  
  
With his legs around David’s waist, James sighs silently. “David… I think I love you.”  
  
David stops his furious movement, totally shocked. Seeing this, the friendly smirk returns to James face. Let David puts all the weight onto his own body, James leans his head on David shoulder. “I do love you. Surprised?”  
  
“Not really.” David moves in his body, almost moved to tears. “Oh god, James! I love you. I can’t stop thinking about you since that day, when I hugged you and comforted you. I want…want to make you groan and writhe, make you lose control for me.”  
  
“Then do it.” James twists his waist a little bit, encouraging David to go on, make this thing losing control. “Give it to me now.”  
  
David does give it to him. He fucks James really hard, bites his shoulder and chest. Those little bites give James more pleasure, makes him almost cry out. Their bodies are hot like burning, and they can’t be more closer—both bodies and hearts.  
  
David finally ejaculates in him. James can feel the hot wetness spread inside. That brings him to the top too. He wants to say something to praise his man, but his breath is such a mess that he can’t speak right now. So is David. They just hug each other in silent.  
  
David begins to speak after his heart beat returns to normal. “If you don’t mind… I don’t want to leave tonight.”  
  
James kisses his mouth with smile. “Of course you can stay… if you will kiss me, fuck me, have me.”


End file.
